In order to create various light effects and mood lighting in connection with concerts, live shows, TV shows, sport events or as a part of an architectural installation, light fixtures creating various effects are getting more and more used in the entertainment industry. Typically entertainment light fixtures creates a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam with a uniform light distribution or it can be profile fixtures adapted to project image onto a target surface.
Typically such light fixtures comprises a least one light source generating a light beam propagating along an optical axis and an optical assembly configured to project the light beam along the optical axis. Light fixtures for entertainment can comprise a number of light effect components which is configured to be inserted into the light beam in order to provide different light effects. The light effect components can for instance provide any light effects known in the art of intelligent/entertainments lighting for instance, a CMY color mixing system, color filters, gobos, animation effects wheels, a iris diaphragms, a focus lenses, zoom lenses, prism effect components, framing systems or any other light effects known in the art.
Light designers and programmers typically want as many effects as possible in a light fixture as this give the light designer and programmers many options when creating light shows. Additionally light designers and programmers constantly desire to have new light effects which can be used to create light shows.
US 2011/0063847 discloses a stage lighting fixture with a casing having a closed first end and an open second end; a light source housed inside the casing, close to the first end, to emit a light beam along an optical axis oriented longitudinally with respect to the casing; an objective optical system located along the optical axis, at the second end of the casing, and having a focus position; a circular-aperture diaphragm located along the optical axis, between the light source and the objective optical system, to intercept the beam; and an iris diaphragm located along the optical axis, between the light source and the objective optical system, and which can be set to the focus position. The stage lighting fixture has a first rotary-gobo plate, a fixed-gobo plate, a second rotary-gobo plate, a circular- or polygonal-aperture diaphragm and an iris diaphragm.